sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Jkirk - Forgotten Confrontation (Private Canon Roleplay with The Bismarck)
This is a canonical private roleplay, between Joshua the Hedgehog, and The Bismarck. As such, no other user is able to participate in this roleplay (Hench it being private. o3o). The Rules We already know the rules, so there's no point in listing them. XD The Roleplay ''Proluge (Started from the Public Roleplay):'' 3 Ruptures appear over the skies of the desert. Witihin minutes, 3 large Futuristic Vessels came out of them. Once the vessels had fully exited the ruptures, said ruptures disappeared. Upon further inspection, these 3 Vessels were Reaper X3Y Airships, belonging to the Jkirk Federations. Why did they come here? To establish a foothold within the desert, and establish operations within it, to expand Jkirk's Territory, and to claim new resources for the Faction. Within one of these Reaper X3Y Airships, came the "Jkirkian Overlord" himself: Adex Zarvok Burn, of which his son, Joshua Sentrium Burns, was accompanying him as well... It was only a matter of time before Jkirk would begin construction of a Military Stronghold, and spread their influence within this desert... -As they enter the area, the area was filled with plattos and rocky area. A small river lined the middle as wholes dotted some of the side lines, as well as a large crack deep within the top of one of the plattos as a shine comes from the top. Blow in the distance has what to appear to be a large sandstorm, as it seemed a bit severe.- Two Genesis Transports exit the left hangar of one Reaper X3Y Airship, despite there being a sandstorm in the distance. Once reaching the surface, two Cetraix Mobile Atom Construction Vehicles, along with 20 Mobian Baxter Soldiers (species is varied), are deployed from each transport. Immediately, the Infantry begin to form a defensive perimeter, as the Construction Vehicles began building Structures, two were making separate S31Y Infantry Factories, while the other two began constructing separate B980/B980-2 Defensive Turrets/AAA Turrets. The Reapers on the other hand, just hovered over the construction site, guarding it from any potential hostile. -In the distance a strange hidden figure with an odd looking mask looks through binoculers as he watches them. He then opens up an old looking box as he whines the machine within causing some sort of singal in the area.- As the Stronghold is being constructed, although not immediately, the Reapers had picked up the Signal relatively quick. As the crew were trying to figure out what the hell is broadcasting it, the S31Y Infantry Factories were finished with construction, and the Cetraixs that were building them moved onto building two more. The Turrets were still being constructed however, but about 3 B980 and 1 B980-2 were finished. -The signal stops as another one is followed after it, though this one seemed to be coming from the river between the platos. As the signal continues movement within the sands near the river begun to move slightly as if some. A long dust trail lingered in the area, giving it a bit of a smoke screen affect. Minutes pass as the signal stops and within the crack a little glimmering light appears as it goes off an on.- As the Infantry Production Factories and the Defensive Turrets will being constructed, the crew were still attempting to what was broadcasting these signals, and what the signals are trying to describe. Upon the Defensive Perimeter formed by the Mobian Baxter Troopers, 2 of the Troops decided to investigate on what that glimmering light in the distance was. -The signal suddenly drops as it became silent....as the silence came a loud screech came through the signal as if someone scratched a blackboard. Within seconds the screech stopped and the signal resumed. The glimmer also resumed and it seemed to be showing into the skies. Meanwhile within the sands of the desert a group of clothed anthro like beings pushed and object into of the caves. The objected had a long tube with armored plating covering the sides.- The personnel that were observing the signals, were shocked that the screech had occurred before them, and once it stopped, they took steps to make sure such a thing won't surprise them again, but nevertheless, they continued to observe the signals. The investigating Mobian Baxter Troopers had not reached the caves yet, but were getting close. The Infantry Production Structures were finished, and the Cetraix's that were building them went on to construct two T41C Land Vehicle Factories, while more turrets were finished and being constructed, it seems at this rate, the Stronghold can be considered to be heavily defended, which might demoralize those trying to raid it. -Meanwhile deep within the cracks a large mechanical beast lies beneath as its barrels starts aiming up from sensing all the movements from above. The group pushing the object moves to the edge and waits, but a vehicle moves past them. It holds a large 150m cannon as it exits the cave and can be clearly seen. The vehicle seemed to be traked and low profiled as it exited the caves and aims near the group and holds, its barrel looking towards them.- The two Mobian Baxter Troopers are startled by the tracked vehicle that is aiming it's cannon at them. Knowing that they are probably not going to survive a direct engagement, they lay down their weapons. The construction of the Stronghold is still proceeding on schedule, and the crew are still observing the signals. -Seeing this two hatches open up as two anthro looking beings exit the tracked vehicle. Both holding old fashion rifles as they wore greenish uniforms. Another sits ontop with what appears a shielded machine gun. "Identify yourself", one of them said as they aimed, keeping their distance.- The one in the left, a Mobian Turtle, replied. "P-Private Serten of the Jkirk Federations, the one on the right is Corporal Daxter..." The corporal, a Mobian Bat, had spoken. "Are you guys the local militia here, or something else?" -The figure on the left walked over and kicked the layed down weapon's to the side as he stepped back, while the figure on the right speaks. "Militia...ha..", looking to the other on the left. "I am Private Miller part of the 2nd Armored Company...come with us slowly and no one will be harmed. Leave your weapons there", the one on the right said.- The two Troopers, seeing almost no way out of this, had followed their directons. ''Continuation:'' -The two infantry guided them towards the opening of the cave as they watch their captured, the tank meanwhiles pulls up and backs up after them as its crew watch their surroundings. The cave seemed to be well maintained as if someone was living in it. As they guided them in, an armored transport tracked vehicle sits their waiting as a person sits on its MG.- They looked at the transport. The corporal has asked "What kind of vehicle is that?" - "Its an armored Sd.Kfz 250 Halftrack Vehicle, very old but still runs. We have to use what we can find nowdays", the private said as he goes to the back. "Follow him and enter, if you try anything funny we are watching the other one said as he watches.- The Infantry does so as instructed. - As they entered the private follows behind as the other one entered behind as he closes he latching door. The driver thus begun the engine as a large clank is heard as it was followed up by a jerk. "The driver is a bit tipsy at the moment boys..", the gunner said in a female tone. The halftrack then begun to back up into the the cave. "So who are you two working for?" the private asked them.- "...The Jkirk Federations?" -"I..I don't know who ir what that is", the young private said as he looks to the other one. The other soldier looked a bit older as he scored a bit of a grey beard. "Is that apart of the Freedom Fighters?", he says a bit grunting like as he glares a bit to them.- "No, we are not a division from these so called Freedom Fighters." -"Good, so I don't have to blow your brains out", he said bluntly as he looks away. A loud thud is hear as the vehicle jerks. "Watch where your going you danm fool", the female said as it continues on for the few minutes. "What is this Jkirk Federations?", the youngster asked.- "Basically, an Intergalactic Dictatorship. Don't worry, we're not bad." -"The last one that said we're not bad ended up.." a sudden jerk stops him in mid sentence. "Ok we're here", said the driver as the younger soldier goes and opens the back as the sight of 4 heavily armed troops with a mid size old gentle man standing between them. He looked as if he would keel over as his right shoulder held three rows of medals. On his side was a cane as well as a long pistol, "so state your purpse in these lands."- The private spoke "Our purpose? ..Ahh, I know we're being held against our will here, but is an armored transport the best place to discuss this?" -The old man continues as he glares, "yes..any further will threaten my people's safety."- "..Okay then. Mainly our purpose here is to spread our territories and influence here. We didn't know however that, ah.. you guys, would be here." The corporal said. - Looking at him cautiously, "yes we are always seem to be forgotten here. We hide here under the protection of this planet enviornment with many areas around." He looks to the others as they go and search the 2, "you will be searched for anything else...then you will be turned around and given the option to head back. This is for the safety of my people...also to your commander feel free to let him know that we are in the area.." He then turns around as he uses his cave to enter into the dark area of the cave.- The corporal and private looked at each other in surprise as they agreed to be searched, they were surprised that they are being let go. -One them looks into the corpal's pockets, "got anything in there?", he says to him.- There seemed to be no pockets, but rather they were wearing Armor to protect themselves. However, they are able to take the pieces of armor off, given if they had the experience. Category:Private Roleplay